Carta de Yuuki a Zero
by Lisbeth Tsukiyomi
Summary: El titulo apesta-Esto no se podría considerar un fic, pero es una carta que Yuuki le entrega a Zero antes de irse con Kaname, donde le explica muchas cosas, y le da consejos para el futuro, y al mismo tiempo deja la incógnita de cuales son sus verdaderos sentimientos.


**Hola a todos. Este no se podría decir que es un fic.**

**Es algo así como una carta que le da Yuuki a Zero antes de irse con Kaname.**

**En resumen una carta que le deja para que Zero pueda afrontar muchas cosas.**

Cuando leas esta carta significa que ya no estaré a tu lado, pero por favor no llores querido mio, se que tal vez ahora me odies, que tal vez ya jamás confies en mi, pero por favor sobre todas las cosas, recuerda que te quiero.

Se que prometí apoyarte en todo y estar siempre a tu lado, pero en estos momentos quedarme a tu lado solo te traería dolor, ya lo ves, no soy lo que esperabas, a fin de cuentas termine siendo uno de los seres que tu más odias.

Te vi crecer junto a mi estos cuatro años, fueron tantos momentos que pase junto a ti, que aun se me hace difícil decir adios, pero se que es lo mejor.

Empecemos desde el principio mi querido Zero.

¿Te acuerdas cuando eras niño? Esa vez que te conocí, lo que vi delante mi, fue una mirada oculta y fugaz, una mirada disfrazada, pero en el fondo ocultaba una profunda tristeza.

Nunca supe desifrar muy bien tus expreciones, no podía diferenciar muy bien cuando estabas alegre o cuando estabas triste, siempre fuiste un completo misterio para mi, bueno, eso hasta ahora, porque con el tiempo finalmente aprendí a conocerte.

Se que sufres a diario, atormentado por fantasmas de tu pasado que hacen eco en tu presente, se que te culpas de muchas cosas de tu pasado, pero amigo mio, que más puedo sino decirte que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, cuando todo aquello sucedio tu eras solo un niño, no tenías la culpa de nada de lo que pasaba, me hablaste de destino, que tu destino era perecer en ese momento, pero no lo hiciste ¿verdad?, tu viviste, estas aqui, aunque no de la formaque tu querías, pero estas aquí, viviendo una vida que si bien es cierto para ti es un castigo, es una vida eterna, amigo no puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes al pensar en todo eso, pero vuelvo a repetirlo ahora tu vida es eterna, miles de años son los que carga tu existencia, pero de alguna forma tienes que encontrarle un sentido, siempre debe haber alguna razón para vivir, aunque nuestra existencia de por si sea oscura.

Siempre admire tu fortaleza mi querido Zero, recuerdo que cuando pequeña solia preguntarle al director si tu eras una especie de ángel, por tu cabello platinado y tus ojos amatistas, que a pesar de la mirada melancolica me tranmitia una calidez increible, el recuerdo que reia y acariciaba mi cabello, luego yo corria hacia ti, y aunque te molestaban mis abrazos intentabas no apartarme de tu lado.

Tambien recuerdo que uno de tus temores más grandes era el temor a la soledad, algo irónico ya que siempre te esforzaste por estar solo, ahora que me voy, segun tu mismo me dijiste, quedaras solo, pero Zero te recuerdo que no es así, tienes al directo, el te quiere realmente como un hijo, y se que seguira siendo así, tambien tienes a yagari-sensei, el es algo asi como tu padre, y se que el confia mucho en ti, tambien tendrás a Sayori, a la que por cierto le encargue vigilarte, y si aún así te sientes solo, recuerda que nunca hay que temerle a la soledad, temerle a la soledaad, es temernos a nosotros mismos, y al temernos a nosotros mismos nos volvemos debiles.

Zero, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos, no sabes como me cuesta hacerlo, ahora yo me ire, se que te duele mucho que me vaya con Kaname, pero tienes que entender que el es mi hermano, y aunque moralmente este mal visto lo amo.

Zero, recuerda la promesa que hicimos, esa promesa nunca la ovlidare, y esperare a que vengas a cumplirla, tal vez ahora no entiendas el porque me cuesta tanto despedirme, el porque me duele ese odio que tienes hacia mi por ser una vampiresa, pero tal vez con el tiempo te des cuenta, me extraña que las veces que bebiste mi sangre no hayas notado parte de mis sentimientos, pero recuerda Zero, y prometo que cuando entiendas lo que siento, te estare esperando.

Yuuki.

SAYONARA, ZERO


End file.
